


Tag (2007)

by JennyB



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Community: yuletide_smut, M/M, Teasing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming to a surprising realization, Gojyo comes home to talk to Hakkai – only to be treated to a very special game instead...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag (2007)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xcerpted](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xcerpted).



> This was written for the 2007 Yuletide Smut challenge, a Saiyuki-themed writing community on Dreamwidth.
> 
> The requester asked for bondage, collars and chains.

It had been four hours since Gojyo had walked out the door, pissed off beyond belief at the green eyed brunet. He'd immediately gone to the seediest bar he could find, and the more he had drank, the more his anger had ebbed. Finally, he'd not only cooled off, but he'd realized that it had been _him_ , and not Hakkai, who had overreacted. Hakkai had only been doing what he did best – puttering about and straightening up their apartment. He hadn't asked Gojyo for help, he hadn't chastised him about his sloppiness. Hell, he hadn't even looked put out or offended. The only thing Hakkai had asked was for Gojyo to please lift his feet off the coffee table for a minute so he could dust and polish the top.

That had set the redhead off. Angrily, he'd gotten to his feet, accused Hakkai of being like a nagging spouse – only worse because there weren't the 'fringe benefits' – and then he'd stormed off, slamming the door behind him. And as much as he hated to admit it, he had noticed the first surprised, and then somewhat hurt expression on the dark haired man's face, but he'd felt completely justified in his outburst at the time. After all, he'd been a free spirit until he'd taken the other in, able to come and go as he pleased, not having to worry about getting home in time for dinner, or calling if his plans changed, or remembering to wipe his feet when he came in the door.

Besides, it wasn't like he and Hakkai were lovers. Sure, they'd had sex a few times, and it had always been good – great even, if Gojyo was being honest with himself – but to say that they were romantically involved was laughable. The kappa had at one point referred to them as 'fuck buddies', roommates who could enjoy a quick shag without any of the worries or complications that came from dating. Gojyo quite liked the arrangement – it left him free to chase skirt whenever he wanted to, but on nights when he struck out, he had a warm and willing body to come home to.

So, why was he suddenly feeling so guilty for what he'd done?

He paid his tab and then stuck his hands in his pockets as he leisurely strolled home, his mind going a mile a minute. As he thought about what had happened, he came to a shocking realization. He hadn't been angry at Hakkai, but he'd been angry at _himself_ for allowing himself to take advantage of the soft-spoken brunet's kindness and willingness to put up with his bullshit. Gojyo knew that the green-eyed demon did love him – and unconditionally at that to tolerate all of his habits. Deep down, he knew that it hurt the other to be thought of as only a casual fling – a fuck of last resort. And honestly, Gojyo knew he should stop. But, he couldn't. There was no way that he could, or would, willingly give up what he had with the brunet.

Suddenly, he stopped, his eyes wide as a thought hit him. The very idea startled him so much that he nearly choked on his cigarette. He loved Hakkai back – _that_ was the reason he wouldn't let the other go. That was why he was so annoyed with his own behaviour. He didn't want a maid and concubine – he wanted a partner! Armed with this new knowledge, he hurried towards home. He would apologize to Hakkai for being an asshole (again!), and then he would tell the brunet about his epiphany. And then, if he hadn't fucked everything up, if the gentle youkai would give him the opportunity, he would prove that he could be the ideal lover and partner. Grinning, he rounded the last corner, already planning out in his mind the things he would do for the other, only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw that everything was in darkness.

He felt his heart sink further when he entered the house and saw no sign of the brunet. Had Hakkai decided that enough was enough and left? He wouldn't blame his friend if he had; after all, even Hakkai's patience had its limits. He sighed heavily and entered the kitchen, and as he flipped on the light, he saw the single sheet of paper on the counter, recognizing Hakkai's handwriting from across the room. Swallowing against the lump in his throat, he slowly reached for the note, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw that it wasn't a 'Dear John' letter. 

_Tag. You're It. Find me and catch me, and you can have me._

A low, wanton groan spilled from Gojyo's lips as he read, his cock stirring slightly in his pants. Hakkai hadn't left, which was good. He was in one of his playful moods, and as far as the hanyou was concerned, that was even better. Setting the note back on the counter, he took a moment to tune into Hakkai's demon aura, and he smiled when he realized that the other was making no effort to mask it. His senses led him to the bedroom, and he threw open the door, drawling out a rather cocky sounding, "Found you."

Only the last word died on his lips, and came out as more of a squeak than anything. The brunet was barefoot, and dressed in a black button-up shirt, the sleeves rolled up slightly. The front was unbuttoned, save for the last two, giving Gojyo a tantalizing peek at the very tip of his belly scar. He wore a pair of low-slung black trousers that accentuated a very obvious bulge contained therein. But, for as enticing as _that_ image was, it was the black leather studded collar Hakkai wore around his neck that had caught the redhead's attention. A flush of arousal spread across the kappa's body, and as he felt his arousal pulse painfully in his jeans, a soft moan escaped him. Leather _anything_ had always been one of his biggest turn-ons. Giving his head a shake in an attempt to stop staring at the captivating vision in front of him, he cleared his throat, and stammered, "I-I found you..." He figured that there would be plenty of time to talk afterwards.

"Hm, you certainly did," Hakkai purred darkly as brilliant green eyes locked with crimson. "Though, you've yet to catch me..." Grinning impishly, he ran his hands deliberately down his sides, parting the fabric a little to let the other catch a glimpse of a pebble-hard nipple. "Fair warning, though...I'm not about to lay over easily, so whatever you use, make sure it's something I'm not going to get out of..." The grin slowly widened, revealing his slightly keener teeth. "But I promise, it will be well worth it if you do."

Gojyo arched a brow at that, and he idly wondered just how in the hell he was supposed to accomplish that – after all, Hakkai was both faster and stronger than he was. Nevertheless, he made an attempt. Lunging at the other, he caught him by the wrists and pinned him up against the wall, thrusting a thigh between Hakkai's legs and lightly rubbing against his hardness.

Hakkai let out a low purr at the contact, his eyes slitting slightly. A sensual smirk curved across his lips, and he murmured, "You can't hold me like this...not for a long time, anyway." A soft, wanton growl rumbled low in his throat, and he leaned in to suckle the hollow between Gojyo's collarbone, letting his tongue slowly trail up the slender column of his neck to his jaw. "Use your imagination, Gojyo...How badly do you want me?" He laughed darkly as he nipped teasingly at his lower lip, and then he captured the kappa's mouth in a hard kiss, ruthlessly plundering the moist heat. When Gojyo let out a soft whimper, Hakkai capitalized, roughly turning them so that the redhead was backed against the wall. Holding both of the hanyou's wrists in one hand, he let his free one skate down the toned chest and abdomen, and he deftly thumbed open the button on the taller male's jeans. As he slipped his hand inside and began to expertly cup and palm Gojyo's already weeping erection, he murmured, "Maybe I'll be the one having you, ne?.." With a teasing smirk, he withdrew both his hands and lithely moved out of the kappa's range, bringing his thumb up to lap kittenishly at the digit.

Gojyo swallowed harshly, and took a moment to get his breathing and heart rate both back under control. Lust-tinged crimson gazed wantonly at the man in front of him, and he licked his lips slowly. God, how he wanted the brunet, and when he finally did get his hands on him, he was going to fuck him hard and fast. Looking into Hakkai's eyes, he could tell that the other wanted the same, and that thought caused his cock to throb painfully. Again, he went after Hakkai, this time stripping the headband from his hair to deftly bind the youkai's wrists in front of him. As he tipped the other's chin up, he repaid the favour from before and hungrily devoured Hakkai's mouth in a punishing kiss. A moment later, the kappa once again found himself pinned against the wall, Hakkai's fingers wrapped tightly around his wrists.

"I told you, Gojyo, that you're going to have to make sure I can't get out." The brunet chuckled darkly, the redhead's bandana dangling from his one arm. "Tell you what," he murmured lowly in the other's ear, his teeth just lightly grazing against the skin. "I'll give you one more chance. Third time is the charm, as they say...and if you can't hold me, then your ass is mine..." With an erotic sounding growl, he lightly ran his tongue around the shell of the kappa's ear, and then he stepped away again, chuckling softly at the pleasured cry he drew from the other.

Gojyo groaned softly as he once again tried to rein in his libido. Hakkai had him on the verge of coming in his pants, and he had yet to really get his hands on the brunet. His gaze flicked over to the slightly shorter male, and suddenly, he was struck by an idea. Grinning smugly, he summoned his shaku-ju, and with a deft flick of his wrist, he wrapped the chain securely around Hakkai's torso, the crescent blade coming to rest against the youkai's throat and effectively pinning him to the wall. " _Now_ I've caught you," he said as his grin widened, and he dropped his weapon to the ground so that he could let his hands rove over the brunet's body.

"Mm, you certainly have," Hakkai replied with a smile as he tested the strength of the chain. "I'd say I'm completely at your mercy." A devious grin curved the corners of his mouth further upwards. "Or lack thereof." His eyes fell half-closed, and as he struggled and the chain rubbed against his nipples, he let out a soft mewl of pleasure.

Gojyo let out an appreciative moan as he let his eyes travel over the incapacitated form, and giving the other a lusty smile, he gave the bulge in Hakkai's trousers a firm squeeze before he quickly unfastened his pants, tugged them down over his hips, and pushed them down to his feet. He waited a moment for the other to step out of them, and then he dropped to his knees in front of the brunet. "I've been wanting to do this since I saw you," he murmured, and after he'd licked his lips, he slid Hakkai's cock all the way into his mouth.

The kappa nearly came when some of the brunet's pre-come dribbled onto his tongue. He rested his hands on the dark-haired male's hips as he began to bob his head, and after a moment, he dropped one of his arms to his lap, his long fingers lowering the zipper on his jeans and wrapping around his own cock as he began to suck. His tongue danced along the underside of Hakkai's shaft, and occasionally, he'd withdraw enough to just lick and suckle at the head. He could feel himself growing precariously close to his release, and as the strokes to his own cock intensified, he applied a bit of suction as he expertly swallowed around the brunet's length.

Hakkai could do little more than open and close his fists as he felt wave after wave of pleasure assault his body. He wanted desperately to thread his fingers through Gojyo's hair, and as he struggled, he could feel the chain biting into him in certain spots, the friction causing his own desire to ratchet up another notch. A soft moan escaped him at the added suction, and as he tipped his head back and let it fall against the wall, he mewled, "Close..."

The vision of Hakkai succumbing to his own pleasure was one of the most erotic things Gojyo had ever seen, and with a quiet groan of his own, he came hard in his hand, his hips jerking spastically with every pulse of his seed. Quickly, he coated his fingers with his release, and as he let his teeth scrape lightly along the length of Hakkai's cock, he plunged two fingers deep into the other male, immediately crooking them and looking for the spot that would bring the brunet to a new level.

Hakkai whimpered softly at the feel of Gojyo's teeth on him, and as his prostate was assaulted, he cried out in pleasure, his hips beginning to rock seemingly of their own accord. He could feel himself nearing his peak, every nerve ending feeling as if it was on fire, and with a tremulous murmur of the redhead's name, Hakkai came, his body fighting against the restraints that held him.

Gojyo continued to massage Hakkai's sweet spot, and it wasn't long before the brunet was near begging the redhead to take him, his cock once again hard and weeping, his entire body aching with need. Slowly, the kappa got to his feet, taking the time to nip at the youkai's sensitive scar, and then deliberately nuzzling his neck – one of the brunet's erogenous zones. He grinned against the soft skin when Hakkai cried out in pleasure, and when he bit down and suckled at the mark he'd made, he was rewarded with a lowly growled out curse. Again, he gave Hakkai a hard, deep kiss, and as their tongues duelled, he lifted one of the brunet's legs onto his forearm, pressing his own palm firmly against the wall. 

Gojyo licked his other palm and gave his cock a couple of cursory strokes, hissing softly at the contact. Then, he lined himself up with Hakkai's opening, and with a sharp snap of his hips, he buried himself completely in the brunet's heat.

Hakkai let out a half-groan/half-growl as he was penetrated, and his eyes fell closed as he panted softly through parted lips. He felt Gojyo pick up his other leg, and after a moment, the hanyou began to thrust hard and deep into him. He could feel the chains on his skin, he could feel them bruising his flesh as the kappa fucked him, but he didn't care. He'd never felt anything so good in his life, and as a wanton mewl escaped him, he clenched his passage tighter, giving the other more friction.

Gojyo moaned as he felt Hakkai grow even tighter, and he rasped, "Fuck, you feel so fucking good. So hot...so tight..." Trusting the shaku-ju's chain to support the brunet's slight weight, he moved his hands to the dark-haired male's hips, and with every thrust, he drove the other further down onto his cock, penetrating him even deeper. His entire body began to tingle, and as his orgasm crashed over him, he thrust in hard one last time, a whispered, "Fuck, I love you," spilling from his lips as he filled the brunet with his seed.

Hakkai felt the warmth spreading through him, and he gasped harshly, his eyes blinking open as Gojyo's words reached his consciousness. Before he could say anything, he, too, hit his peak, and with a wordless cry, he came, his release pulsing up between their bodies. As he came down from his orgasm, he began to shiver slightly, and he swallowed harshly as he looked into Gojyo's eyes. "Did you mean that, or was it just something you said?" he asked softly, the green uncertainly probing the deep crimson.

Gently, Gojyo eased Hakkai's legs back to the ground, and as he slipped free, he crouched down and tenderly laved every trace of come from the brunet's body. "Yes," he murmured as he grabbed the back of the blade and tugged it free from the wall. "I meant it." Carefully, he unwound the chain from Hakkai's body and then left the shaku-ju as he laid down on the floor and pulled the smaller man on top of him, yanking the blanket off of the bed to cover them. "I did a lot of thinking this afternoon, and I love you, Hakkai. I wanted to tell you when I came home, but..." The kappa grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "I'm a letch and a pervert, and couldn't say no to the opportunity, you know?"

The green eyed male smiled softly as he nuzzled against Gojyo's neck. "I'd wondered," he murmured as he nipped at his pulse point, purring lowly as he lightly trailed his tongue over the wound he'd made. "Not about you being a pervert; that's a given. But about what you felt towards me." He could feel the questioning gaze upon him, and he lifted his head to look into the curious crimson eyes. "Your behaviour has been fairly irrational as of late. I figured your feelings toward me had changed – though I wasn't sure whether it was that you wanted more from me, or were trying to find a way to get rid of me." He gave the kappa a brilliant smile and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to his lips. "I'm glad it was the former."

Gojyo's expression mirrored Hakkai's, and he gently reached a hand up to brush over the leather collar. "Partners," he said after a moment. "That's what I want us to be. And if that means I have to clean up my act, I'll do it. I promise." An impish grin settled on his face. "Although, from time to time, will you wear this and be my naughty pet? I...kind of like it when you're like that."

Hakkai chuckled and kissed the redhead's forehead. "Any time you want." Suddenly, he grinned. "Though remember, if you want me, first you have to find me and then catch me." He stretched lithely, a pleased murmur escaping him as he felt the various scrapes and bruises that littered his body. "After all...I kind of like it."


End file.
